


He Who Has Ears

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: You know what just read it, it's almost crack but not quite, okay technically two, there is one (1) inappropriate joke, yeah I'm not even remotely sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: Well, you can thank Kellarhi for this. Long story.I'm not even close to being sorry.xoxo -wwot





	He Who Has Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kellarhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellarhi/gifts).



“Nino?”

Nino jerked his head up to look at Marinette, thoughts momentarily forgotten. “Hm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

Marinette frowned. “You've been rather distracted all day. I know you've been working on that track, but your computer's been on your screensaver for the last twenty minutes now.”

“Oh.”

“So, what's bothering you?”

Nino bit his lip and avoided eye contact for a long moment. “Well, I haven't gotten this thought out of my head all day…”

“Oh my gosh, do you regret trying to have a baby?”

He shook his head, hands flying up in defense. “No! Never! I just think that ears are the nipples of the head, that's all!”

“You think...what?”

“Ears are the nipples of the head. They stick out when you don't want them to, and they occasionally have unnecessary hair.”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. “Is that...it?”

“...I like touching both on you?”

Marinette burst into laughter. “Believe it or not, I had noticed that!”

“I'm glad I finally told you that. Letting it go on any longer would've been _ear_ responsible.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “You totally stole that from Adrien.”

“He's used that one before? Damn. I thought I was being clever.”

“Well, I always think you're clever, but not in this case.”

Nino pouted. “I’ll come out ahead one of these days.”

Marinette kissed his cheek. “I'm sure you will.”

“You know, it's just like they always say: he who has ears, let them be nipples.”

“Nino!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you can thank Kellarhi for this. Long story.
> 
> I'm not even close to being sorry.
> 
> xoxo -wwot


End file.
